new pirate new age
by Master teller
Summary: when and orphan 13 year old dies in ally in new York he is given a chance at life but with a few different's.
1. prolog

Marvel/one-piece

Prolog new host

New York a large city of possibility for those lucky to have it. But sadly, not everyone has said luck and I'm one of them. My name is Michael no middle or last name I'm a 5 feet tall male and 13 years old with brown eyes and should blade length brown hair and I'm thin. So, you are wondering how I'm not lucky ha first is that my father pulled a Houdini on my mother be before I was even born. next there is my mother whose greatest friend is Mr booze so ya and the hole in her heart is not the only thing she is trying to fill if you know what I mean. Next, she had very swallow pockets so little to no food or she just never cared to share with me. Next, she loves the game hit and miss where she tries to hit me and miss a lot (thank you Mr booze) and it was funny to watch that woman stumble and fall I was a fast one. Finally, there was school or really the lack there of one nit saying I'm not smart or anything. I can read and write well but that's about it I had a few books and paper. Now the hit and miss game was sometimes was hit and feel pain the bitch of a mother did get me sometime. So, when I was around 6 or 7 I to pull a Houdini and left the shithole of a house. Now I live on the streets up to this point of 13 and I get a say this fucking suck being shit broke all the time, no roof over my head for more than a day and having to dumpster dive for food. So ya this sucks and oh hay have eaten pizza pie where was I oh ya I must go now and fine tonight's sleeping spot.

I walked alone down the street it was around 9 at night in the dead of winter and it was so dam cold I continue to walk and rounded a corner to an ally way. When I did enter the ally their where all ready two people there hear them speak "got the stuff man?" the stranger closes to me said. and I automatically hid be hide a dumpster "ya man he it is.'' The stranger furthered from me said "shit drug deal" I whispered. I tried to hide more in the shadow of the ally and dumpster, but the universe had another Idea _snap_ I looked down and saw a stick " _goddam low lighting_ " I though. And the worse thing to happen "hay you heard that man?'' the first stranger asked "ya man it come from that dumpster." The other stranger said then I heard walking and it was getting close to. Then I hear the sound a gun being cocked now at this point I had a feeling the tonight is my last night on earth, so I did something stupid. When I hear the footsteps very close I left my cover and rush the stranger as looked are the person I saw a lengthy guy rise his gun at me. When I was close to the person I jump at him and he fired three rounds one missed by the skin of my teeth but the next one went in to my right shoulder and the last one in to the windpipe. Then I land on him we both stumble to the ground with me on top of him bleeding to death and I punch him once and rolled to the side of him. And the last thing I saw was a starry night as I close my eyes for the last time and though of one question "I wonder will I dream?" and like that I died in and ally to be forgot by all.

At this moment a voice speaks "this is not your end boy your story is just starting." And like that my body disappears into the nigh never to be seen by the eyes my world ever again. I wonder what that voice was and what it meant by just starting and story all well I guess I will find out. But I do hope it better than the live I lived so far as I looked around it was dark place kind of hard to see a few feet in front of me. So, I looked around I when I looked be hide me and I saw a small ball of light then I looked left right and it was all alone. All I saw was and endless void of twilight, so I walked slowly to the light when I was about a meter a way my right foot brushed something. When I looked down I saw a piece of folded paper I picked it up it was a note and it read.

 _Dear Michael in front of you is the heart of the universe it is a very powerful item. I need to hide it from the one who will abuse its power so I'm sending it to a new world, but it needs a guard. This where you come in you will guard it and have it full power to use where you are going. When you are their I don't care what you do just don't destroy the universe now to enter the new world just take the heart in your hand._

Wow that's is a lot to take in first off, I get to life again in a new world and I get a lot of power. At this moment I look to the heart then to the paper then to the heart then back to the paper then finally back to the heart. So, with my mind mine made up "go big or go home and home sucked." And like that I reach my hand out and grab the light. When I did the world around my want full black and all thoughts stop, and I no longer felt anything, but I know I smiled in the last second


	2. Chapter 1

Don't own marvel/one-piece

Chapter 1 getting started

 _ **on a sand bank in the new world with Michael**_

In the new world there is a tiny little thing of sand about 20 feet long and 10 feet at the widest. On this little island if you can call it that there are two palm trees and some grass and an unconscious boy. After a few moments the boy started to move a bit then open his eyes "ah where in the hell am I?" Michael asked finally sitting up. Looking around he saw a vast ocean he moves his left hand and felt something looking down he saw another letter and picked it to read it. " _Michael you may have notice you are on an island. And before you say anything look behand you."_ Michael did so and saw a small ship. To be correct it is a sloop (the kind you see in seaofthives) turning back to the note he continues to read it " _on the sloop you will find a flintlock pistol shotgun and sniper rife with ten rounds for each and a sword. And on bored is a handheld compass a shovel a hammer and a bucket. Then you have a month worth of food and water along wit a simple fist aid kit and some boards for ship repairs and a tanker for the water. Now for the powers from the hotu (heart of the universe) your powers omnipotent, omnipresent, omniscience, you are above all powers and entities Beyond any known system of abilities and strength starting now. So, have fun."_ The note stated. Michael looked at the note wide eye with the face of any one who are told they were now godly, so he did the thing any one does in his please he hyperventilated

"Ok ok ok calm down Michael calm down panicking gets you nowhere." He said to him shelf breathing deeply. "ok the notes says I'm omniscience right let's go with cooking and sailing for now and fighting with any weapon or without." He said to himself and closed his eyes to focus. Over the next few seconds he had all the knowledge and thanks to the omnipotent had the skills of a person who lived for eons. Now with his knowledge he thought of something else and looked down at his body and the rags he called cloths and did not like want he saw "I think time for a new look." The first thing he did was give himself a body of a heathy 13-year-old with a new height of 5 feet 9 inches. The next was his weight and shape gone with the old bone from and now have the body of a properly feed growing boy teen and a bit of muscle mass to a little hard to notice at first the first look. next are the cloths transformed the materials that made up is cloths shifted and moved as if they lived when they stop they looked amazing (think assassin creed 4 Edwards pirate captain outfit with the pirate clock but the skull and cross bones are replace with a golden eagle with it wing spread out as if flawing). He looked down at himself and smile and said "now this is the look of a bad-ass." As a piece of hair got in his left eye "oh forget this" he said as he made a male hair tie and did said action and tied his hair into a ponytail at where the skull meets the spine.

When he finished with that and made way to his ship when he got on he notices two cannons one on each side the main and only sail on the ship and two thing of stairs one up one down. Up had the wheel for the rudder of the ship and a compass beside it and behind that the capstan and near the stairs on both sides the rope that controls the sail height and angle. now down the first stairs are a large table with a chair behind it and another smaller table with a chair be the stairs the chair back faced the large table. On the large table where the weapons the noted talked about with two keys on a key ring and a weapon case just left of Michael. When he did see the weapons they where pieces of shit rusted, chipped and bits of wood rot the fact they were stall together was a miracle the he got an I idea. He turns the sniper rifle into ammo and powder the same with the shotgun, but he picked up the sword and changed it. The first change was the number of them he had instead of one he had two now and the next was what kind they were. From rusted and chipped now they are now French court swords and made it so that no one can pick them up without his permission he put on his waist. now on to the pistol he did the same thing change them and in increases the number of them from one to four and they are now Spanish officer pistols he loaded them all and put two on his lower back and two on his chest. He also made a pouch to hold thirty round of bullets and to hold the powder for the guns to. He kept the weapon case just in case finale he went down the to the bottom of the and show boxes of food and the thing that held the water and cannon balls and powder for said weapons and a cage "ha I have a brig I guess." He said he also saw a bed and a private bathroom. "not bad good for a one-man ship." He said slowly nodding his with that he made his way back to the top deck and looked at the sun to see it not even noon. Then he wants to the capstan and turn the thing rising the ships anchor then he went the ropes for the sails lowing it and turn it to the wind and ran to the wheel. When he looked at the compass he was head due west " _I think I will be a pirate."_ He thought then "oh it a pirate's life for me yo oh we pillage we plunder we…..." he sung as he sailed into the destines


	3. Chapter 2 adventure on the big blue wet

don't own marvel/one piece or anything else

chapter 2 adventure on the big blue wet thing

open sea three days later

three days it has been three days since Michael left the sandbank and he was board to near tears he has see to other ship. The only thing the stop Michael from losing his mind the occasionally floating box of goods like sugar, rum, gold, so a whole lot of fun. On the morning of the fourth day was when things change below deck Michael was sleeping a few minutes later he wakes up "Is it morning all ready?" he asked he rolled over to his stomach and picked up his pocket watch it read 7:30 am. At that point he let his hand fall to the ground and groaned at the fact that it is so early in the morning "I guess I should get up." He said and did that. When he got up when was in his underwear he the walked to the bathroom of his ship when he walked out he got his outfit, swords, pistols, and a few new things on. The first thing was the smoke bombs small little thing no bigger then a large marble it can make a large cloud of horrible smelling gas he can hold up to 15 of these things. The next are the voltage same size but likes a grenade and shocks people and knocks them out he can hold 15 of them. Then there are his gantlets one both arms on them are four tools first is the hidden blade it's an extendable/retractable few inch blade on the bottom of the gantlets. Next was the small crossbow the thing shots small balls of fluids there are two of them one knocks them out the other makes them go berserk and kills them after a moment later. someone can hit one person at a time or if shot in to a flame it turns to gas and have an area of effect the crossbow rest on the top of the gantlets Michael can hold 20 of them 10 for one and 10 for the other. Then there are the knives small and very shape Michael can hold up to 20 of them he can use the crossbow to shoot them. Finally, there is the crapping hook which has for claws that can latch in to a wall or crab on to a ledge it has a rang of 75 feet it is also retractable. he can climb a building or move between two building they rest on the side of the gantlets.

Now fully dress and decked out he move about his ship and grab some bread and jerky and moved to the top deck when he was he looked around "well still whole lot of nothing." he said. Moving to the steering wheel and pleas the food and the riling near it and went to the capstan and raised the anchor he then went and lowed the sails and angled it in to the wind. When he got back to the wheel he grabs the bread and ate it wheal eating he looked at the compress it was pointing west for the last three days. For the next few hours it was calm winds and waters so calm Michael started to play an accordion the song is he's a pirate but after three hours he saw something on the horizon. He raised the sails to half mast and climb into the crow's nest at the top of the said mast and toke out a spyglass. When he looked through it he saw a large piece of ship wreckage but what was odd through was that one of the larger pieces of wreckage has a big tent on it "finally some excitement." he said with a huge smile. he put the spyglass away and almost jump of the crow's nest. After about 25 minutes he pulled up to the side of the tent thing and drop the anchor and looked over the side of his ship "hello is anyone alive?" he asked he got nothing in return. he went below deck and grabbed a lantern and a first aid kit when he was ready he went to the life raft which was close as to not get wet. As he bored he looked around the raft was bear to the bone "hello is anyone alive?" he asked again this time though he got a response "h-here." The voice said. the voice sounded like a woman and come from the tent Michael moved to the tent and moved the flap door inside was an odd woman and a child. The woman way of large height around 14-15 feet high, long white hair, blues eyes, lavender lips, long legs, tan skin, and decently large breast, for her cloths a yellow scarf and a pink and white strap leotard but she is very thin for her height Michael though. Next the child looks way smaller comber to the giant woman said child was a girl around 4 or 5 years old has pink hair and half open red eyes and a pink dress and she to way to thin for her age. Michael looked at them wide eyed for a moment then shakes his head "hello I'm here to help are you two hurt?" he asked in a calm voice. The large woman opens her eyes half way "I'm not but Anana here broke her leg." She said in a small horsed voice "OK may I take a look are her then to see if I can do anything?" Michael asked. The large woman narrowed her eyes at him almost like she's judging him "OK but if you do anything to hurt her further I will kill you." She said with dangers tone to Michael and bowed a little "thank you." He said moving to the child when he got closer she _did not_ look good in any sense of the word. The child looked pale and a little red to the her face at that moment Michael put his hand to the girl head he could cooked an egg on her head then he looked to the chest he could count her ribs but the worst looking thing on her was her right leg right below the knee. The leg was swollen when he removed the bandage a nasty cut awaited him and lady lucky decide to be move nice and toss an infection in as well " _holy fuck the fact she's still alive is a miracle.''_ He though. He looked back to the large woman "hey lady what's your name?" he asked the woman looked at him "smoothie." She replied, "OK Ms. Smoothie I need to get the child and you on my ship, but I need to take her first since she is in more danger OK." He said. smoothie looked at him for a moment then nodded Michael open his first aid kit and give the child some morphine then picked her up gently and get on to his ship then to his bed. With that done he went back to smoothie and though of something " _fuck she's so large I don't know if my ship can hold her?"_ when then he remembered his powers. He walked over to her "OK Ms. Smoothie this is going to feel really odd." He said she just looked at him with a puzzled look and then Michael put hand on her leg. He than used his power to make her and her clothing smaller when he was done she was around 6 feet in height and he made her a healthy weight for her age and height too. When Michael was done smoothie was cross legged and eyes wide and mouth a gape " _it feels like my whole body want to sleep and woke up at the same time."_ she though she then looked at Michael " _who the hell is this kid?"_ she wondered. Michael just smiled at her and then turned to leave "come with me smoothie I need to take care of anana." He said as he left the tent smoothie just blinked a few times then lunched to her feet almost hitting the flood face first. Smoothie exited the tent to see Michael boarding his ship and made to get on it as well when she made it to the deck to see saw the kid leaning on the mast "who are you kid?" smoothie asked Michael then looked up then to her and looked her in the eye "Kenway. Edward Kenway." He said with a smile


End file.
